


Chase

by Alonginginmybones



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Andy Black - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, andy sixx - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: Angels of the utmost respect we were. Until he fell and became a stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a rewrite and it’s also on my Mibba under the same name.

I looked over my shoulder as I switched lanes, I smiled at my baby as he played in the backseat. He was so unaware of how much his life was going to change. His father was no longer going to be a part of his life and any trace of his angelic roots were going to be hidden.

My son was no longer going to be a junior but a name I’ve always wanted to call him: Elijah. He was just barely two. I was more than positive that he could just go from being called AJ to Eli quite easily.

So with the fake documents in my glove compartment from Hayden I was prepared to close this chapter of my life and start a new one for the sake of my baby boy. My heart hurt with the decision I had to make but my husband left me with no other choice.

I loved him but the path he wanted AJ and myself to follow was not acceptable and inexcusable. I understood why he thought the way he did but in no way was it right. Which is why I was riding the California highway in the middle of the night.

My destination was the airport; I was going to move across the country. Change mine and my son’s appearance and hope to blend in to the east coast way of life.

How hard could it be?

I mean Andrew Biersack was only the infamous leader of the Fallen. Who was only growing stronger each day with every undercreature who joined his army.

I knew this would only be a temporary fix but I hoped this would give me enough time to calculate my next move. I was unsure when I would run in to my husband again but when I did I would be ready.


	2. One

December 5th,  
Two Years later,  
5:30 PM

“We found her sir,” a werewolf named James informed his superior, “She’s changed their names she also dyed her hair black.”

Andy sat on his throne his hand beneath his chin as if he were trying to stay awake from such a boring conversation. However it was just the opposite he was actually thrilled that someone had located his missing family. Although he was disappointed to learn that his wife had actually abandoned him while stealing their child as well.

“Just out of curiosity what names do they go by?”

“Evangelina goes by Amy,” James told his superior who only smirked at this information.

“And my son?” Andy asked this time amused and a little curious to know what name she had changed their kid’s name to.

“Andrew Junior goes by the name Elijah now.”

Andrew frowned he hated that name and he wondered now if Evan had changed AJ’s name to spite him even though he was still unsure why. He loved his wife and son so he was still confused as to why his wife and child had left. He hid his devastation well from his friends and minions but every day that passed by he thought of Evangelina and Andrew Junior.

He was very unhappy knowing that when he found his wife he was going to have to have to punish her harshly for her leaving. No one made a fool of the Prophet. No one. That was the whole reason why he fell, he couldn’t be bossed around any longer but someone who was way too forgiving to those who did something that went against the supreme being.

“And where are they now James?” Andrew asked finally sitting up fully.

“New York City in the borough of Manhattan sir.”

“I want my men in the city.”

“Yes sir we should be able to surround her building easily—”

“No I just want them to watch her for a week or two,” he replied, “I want to make her nervous enough to realize that we actually have found her.”

“Yes your highness,” James replied, “We’ll take care of it right away.”

“Notify me three days after your arrival,” Andrew ordered, “I will join you in the city after my meeting with the guardians.”

“Of course.”

The werewolf then bowed his head and exited the room; a norc opening the door for him. Once the creature had left the throne room Andrew turned to his man Jeremy, a fallen angel like himself but with the ability to heal any creature.

“Elijah?” he snorted, “Can you believe that?”

His friend chuckled, “She had wanted to name AJ that since her first trimester.”

“I’m aware.” He mumbled lowly, “Not only did she leave by choice but she had to spite me while doing it.”

“Don’t be so sensitive,” Jeremy chided, “She has been located and a few days you will have your family back.”

“You’re right,” Andrew sighed before standing to his full 6’4 height, “We better begin with the preparations, we only have a week and my wife is very…particular.”

Jeremy laughed and nodded his head, “Always has been.”

“Always will be….” Andrew mumbled as he followed his friend from the throne room.  
***

December 9th  
2:30 PM  
Four days later

“Hayden…” I mumbled in to the phone while I played with my cup of tea, “I think he’s found us.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve seen two werewolves, a warlock, and I’m entirely sure that I have seen Ashley down on my sidewalk.”

“Well that’s a sheer sign if there ever was one,” he told me with a humorless chuckle, “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know if I pick up and leave now he’ll be sure to follow us,” I sighed running a hand through my hair, “I have to face him.”

“Do you really think that’s going to work?”

“What choice do I have?” I asked in return , “Eli keeps asking me about him and why he isn’t like the other kids anyway it’s time to grow up and do what I know I have to.”

“Well put Evan I was about to play the inspirational music for you,” he teased me and I rolled my eyes.

“Shut up,” I looked over my shoulder when my heightened senses picked up on the tiny pitter patter of my son’s footsteps. “I’ve gotta got Eli’s awake.”

“Alright call me before you do anything.”

I told him I would before I hung up the phone to turn around before my son came barreling down the hallway seeking me out in our tiny two bedroom apartment. I spread my arms for the fast paced child and swooped him up once he landed.

“Oh my darling little cherub,” I chuckled as he snuggled in to my embrace letting a small yawn past his lips, “Are you still tired?”

“Nuh uh,” he told me, “I awake now Mommy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh huh!”

“Alright then,” I kissed his head, “It’s snack time for my little dude.”

“Can I have a cookie?” he asked me sweetly playing with the ends of my hair.

“Not right now,” I told him softly, “After dinner.”

“Alwight,” he mumbled disappointedly.

I smiled as I sat him down in his booster seat once again kissing his blonde head of hair. Why couldn’t my boy look more like me and less like his father? He had his eyes, his hair, his beautiful smile. Absolutely every physical trait that my husband has is reiterated in my son. I loved my son to death, but I despised that every time I looked in to Eli’s eyes I saw Andy.

We had so many unresolved issues that I had such terrible resentment towards him. Even now as I contemplated the move I had to make after he actually closed in on us. I wondered if I should cooperate or make it hard on Andrew so it didn’t look like I was up to something? I didn’t know, I was more concerned with how Elijah would react to Andrew and vice versa.

It was clear to me that he didn’t remember his father one bit since he always asked me about him and I knew that was bound to piss off his father. I’d cross that bridge when I got there, so I shook the troublesome thoughts away and served my son some sliced apples with a little peanut butter.

As soon as I sat down there was a knock on my front door, I hated that our landlord hadn’t got around to fixing the main lock on the building’s door. Those Jehovah’s witnesses are a real pain in the asshole. I pushed my chair away from the table.

“Remember the drill my cherub?” I asked my son as I ruffled his blonde curls.

He nodded his head as I pulled him out of his booster seat and tucked him under the table to keep him safe, “I hide until you say da magic word.”

“That’s right,” I squeezed his small hand, “Mommy will be right back.”

He gave me a thumbs up as I continued on to our foyer, I got on my toes to peek out the peephole. I couldn’t see anyone so I poked my head just enough outside the door to see if there was anyone out there. But it came up clean so I closed the door until there was a booted foot caught between my sanctuary and the danger I knew my kid and I were in.

I didn’t fight as hard as I should have but I didn’t want to frighten my kid, so slowly I backed away from the door as the booted foot pushed it open wide enough to reveal to me the seraphim I had left behind. He wore a leather jacket with a muscle shirt beneath it, tight black jeans and a devious smile that made all the old feelings come rushing back right where it hurt.

I backed up slightly and nervously as I tried to gain as much distance as I could. I would do anything to keep him from touching me. I knew the moment he did it would be all over even with all the repressed anger I had for the seraphim standing in my doorway.

“My darling…” his deep voice drawled, “Still as beautiful as ever even with pitch black hair.”

“Thanks,” I held down the blush and covered my true feelings with sarcasm, “How’s Juliet?”

He chuckled at me, “She’s well the black eye that you gave her healed rather badly.”

“That’s nice to hear,” I replied getting a little kick out of the damage I inflicted, “Would you like a matching one?”

“Is that anyway to talk to your husband?”

“Is that what you are?” I asked sarcastically, “I thought you were a bad decision my parents made.”

I saw his jaw twitch in anger and a long time ago I would have swallowed in fear but since I had Elijah my demeanor had changed I had become a protective mamma bear. I would brave fires and hell for my son’s safety. His father was close enough to being hell on earth. I had to learn how to swallow my fears in order to protect my child from his own father.

“I like to think I enhanced your life for the better,” he replied after a moment stepping further in to my hallway, closing the door behind him. He looked around my apartment his eyes shifting around to the toddler toys I had placed around my small home.

I snorted, “We’ve always been complete opposites even when we were kids.”

“That’s obvious considering the downgrade you’ve made,” he openly mocked my two bedroom apartment with a laugh and a look of disgust, “You went from our palace to this little hole in the wall?”

“That palace was never my home Andrew and you know it,” I growled at him feeling my wings shift angrily from where they hid in my back.

“And I’ve never understood why since I did everything in my power to change everything so that it was to your liking…”

“Aesthetically maybe Andy but you never made me feel welcome after you—”

“After I what Evangelina?” he questioned him, his eyes turning in to blue fire.

“…After you fell.”

“Whose fault was that huh?” Andy barked at me losing his temper slightly, “It wasn’t mine that’s for certain.”

“Are you serious?” I snapped at him, “I never asked you to follow me down here you did that on your own, the hierarchy sent me with a special request I would have returned to you. You knew that, don’t even try to make me feel like an idiot. You fell because of your lust for power, not because of your love for me, if you even have any.”

“If I have any for you?” he snapped at me, “Would I have searched every end of this pathetic realm for you if I had no love for you?”

I nodded my head, “I’m a possession that you don’t want to share with anyone.”

“No you’ve seen my possessions,” he replied surprisingly calm, “I do not have children with my possessions.”

“You have other children?” I asked bitterly, getting ready to throw a marble statue at his head at his admission.

“Of course not Evan,” he shook his head, “That’s what I was trying to tell you.”

I gave him a dirty look but he continued to back me up in to my own home.

“However now that we’re on the subject where is my son?” he asked as he picked up one of Eli’s favorite stuffed animals; his elephant Toby, “If I remember correctly I gave him this toy right after he was born…Toby right?”

I nodded my head stiffly.

“Hey!” my son cried as he came barreling around my side of the double entry kitchen, I pulled him in to me immediately. He struggled with me but I refused to let him go for his own good.

“I told you to hide,” I mumbled in disapproval.

“I heard dat man say Toby,” he told me, “I thought you telled him da special word.”

“Dat’s my toy Mr.!” Eli told him unhappily, something was brewing inside of Andrew as he looked at our boy. I guess it would be a bit of a shock, he hasn’t seen him two years he has gotten much bigger.

“You haven’t taught him to share I see,” Andrew chuckled before approaching my son and I, I tried to put my baby behind me but the strong seraphim wouldn’t allow me to.

“Andy—”

He shot me a menacing look as he knelt down to my son’s level, “What would you say if I told you I gave you that elephant when you were a tiny baby?”

“You gived me Toby?”

Andrew smiled a genuine smile, “I did.”

“How come?”

“Because I’m your Daddy,” the seraphim admitted to our kid who looked unbelievably confused, he looked back to me for confirmation all while I glared at Andrew.

“He’s my Daddy?”

I nodded, “Yes Eli he’s your Daddy.”

“How odd,” Andy said, “I could’ve sworn his name was Andrew Dennis Biersack Junior.”

“Be quiet Andrew,” I snapped, “Don’t confuse him anymore you already dropped a bomb on him.”

“I’m confusing him?” he snapped, “I didn’t take him away from you…he doesn’t even remember me!”

“How can he?” I bit back in return, “You were too busy entertaining Juliet to even care about him!”

“How dare you!” he roared and I honestly thought he was going to raise his hand at me, but my son’s frightful cry made him still in his place.

“I apologize…Eli,” Andy told Elijah softly, “Your mother just frustrates me sometimes.”

Eli only snuggled in to my side further refusing to acknowledge the older angel’s apology, once Andy realized that he adjusted his jacket and then pulled out an iPhone to check the time I assumed.

“Come along Evangelina we have to get back to the palace in a few days,” He gestured for me to move forward, “We don’t want to be late for your homecoming party.”


	3. Two

I have no interest in talking to you right now Andrew,” I mumbled after his third attempt to make small talk, “Although I will say that this car is not inconspicuous at all.”

I tried to refrain from snapping but I was uncomfortable in the overly expensive Mercedes limo, there was no need for something so expensive to take us to the airport. We were never going to use it again after this I was sure.

“I have no need to be inconspicuous Evangelina as I’m sure you know.”

I let out an unattractive grunt as I looked to my sleeping son, his head rested in my lap as he stretched his tiny body across the rest of the seat. I gently pushed his honey blonde hair away from his face and then gently caressed his cheek with a small smile.

I silently hoped to myself that he would understand why I did what I did to protect him.

His father was once a beautiful seraphim, and he was one of God’s most cherished angels, because he was imperfect. Even with his imperfections he still had a pure heart, he was loved by everyone including the hierarchy. I wasn’t sure when his heart started to fill with darkness, I could only say I watched it change him in to someone I didn’t even know.

Back then when we were both accepted beyond the gates, I truly loved him. I admired his beauty, his purity, and his love for all creatures. Of course I adored the love he had for me because he showed it in a less aggressive way then he did now.

We had known each other since we were cherubim, our love was encouraged by our parents since my father had promised me to Andy after I had been born. My father feeling as guilty as he does will not tell me anymore about the betrothal then he has to. So the only thing I knew for certain was Andrew had picked me himself, and I knew this because he told me himself. He said it was love at first sight.

It may have been but I couldn’t remember anything past age three and those memories are few and far between.

“At least I know for certain that he is my son.”

Anger flared up in my stomach and simmered; I couldn’t let him get to me I would be buying in to what he wanted me to. He just wanted to get a rise out of me.

“What do you mean?”

Andy took a sip from his drink before responding, “He looks just like me when I was his age, there’s no doubt in my mind that he is my child.”

“I don’t understand how you could ever doubt his paternity,” I replied evenly but my frustration was evident, “Unlike you I didn’t keep possessions I was faithful to you.”

“So your father’s underling...?”

“Was nothing more than a friend.”

“Well that’s a relief; you have no room for another angel in your life besides myself.”

I shook my head, “You aren’t an angel any longer.”

“What was that Evan?”

I met his ice cold gaze.

“I said you are no longer an angel.”

His jaw set in anger as he swallowed and then he turned away to look out the opposite window. I knew I took a shot below the belt but I needed a chance to think. His constant poking was getting under my skin and further distracting me.

Andy’s insecurities weren’t always easy to determine because he liked to give the illusion that he was a tough asshole. However I had known him when that façade never existed, his pride as an angel and me were the two things he kept dearest to him before the fall and they must still be even now if it bothered him the way it did.

It was a comfortable silence for me and my child I’m sure as I watched the skyscrapers of the city pass by my tinted window.

“…I missed you.”

“What?”

Andrew turned to face me his eyes a little glassy, “I fell because I missed you.”

“Andrew—” I began but he cut me off.

“Let me speak,” he snapped harshly when I didn’t say anything he continued, “I know you think I fell because of my power hunger and maybe that was part of it but I left the gates without permission because I missed you terribly Evangelina. You left without a trace, your parents didn’t even know where you had gone. I thought you may have fallen but it’s obvious now that you hadn’t, it was obvious then too. I’ll never forget the look on your face when you saw what had become of my wings, when the tears fell from your eyes, I’ve never seen such a torn expression on anyone before. There was so much sadness but the disgust, the disgust tore me apart. You’ve never looked at me like that before. You always wore your love for me proudly but that day you couldn’t even look me in the eye…it really hurt.”

He ran a hand through his dark locks with a bitter chuckle, “You refused to touch them even though they still recognized you. You slapped me when I reached for your wings, when you knew yourself they had missed me too—”

“It was a sin,” I told him quickly, “If I had let you touch my wings you would have tainted them. You know the rules as well as I do. I didn’t know what to do Andy I was scared I acted on instinct.”

“So did I,” he whispered quietly, “Except mine lied to me. I didn’t know what to expect either but I didn’t expect you to reject me so strongly.”

“You had fallen Andrew,” I mumbled just as quietly, “Our relationship from then on became forbidden, it felt like you had died. I had to mourn you before I had the chance to realize what you had done. You standing in front of me didn’t help.”

“Our love should have come first.”

I shook my head, “You know I couldn’t do that I still can’t do that.”

“Because you’re still welcome and I’m not,” he growled, “I get it.”

“He would take you back if you would just forsake your pride…”

“You’re wrong.”

“He loves you Andy,” I told him sincerely, “If you would just beg for forgiveness—”

“Shut up Evan the only one who should be begging forgiveness is you.”

I shook my head feeling defeated. Many memories came and went as I remembered the many times I had tried to convince him to pray but every time he refused and sent himself further in to sin. It hurt me to see the one I loved spiral down in to something I knew that I wasn’t allowed to love.

“You are not my god Andrew.”

I whispered softly as Eli stirred in his sleep omitting a sleepy sigh as he adjusted his position in my lap. I continued to run my fingers through his hair gently and calmly.

Andy watched quietly as if he were curious, his head cocked slightly to the left.

“What color are his wings?” he asked me quietly.  
“White like mine,” I replied not looking away from my little cherub, “We conceived him before I left I don’t know what you expected…”

I added after I saw his face. He looked out the window once more and I knew him well enough to know that he was upset and for whatever reason it didn’t sit well with me.

“They look just like yours did you know?” I told him softly, “They’re just as strong too when he learns to fly I bet he will be able to fly as high as you.”

Something I had said made him look back to me quickly.

“You haven’t taught him?”

I shook my head, “There’s no place private enough in New York.”

“I can’t believe you would do that to him,” he nearly growled at me, “You’ve stunted his growth by doing that.”

I shrugged my shoulders, “He’s rather healthy Andrew don’t get so heated.”

“Did you take him away so I couldn’t teach him?”

It was my turn to look away; traditionally it was the father’s job to teach his cherubim to fly whether they be female or male. When Andrew became impure he revoked that tradition, it was against the rules for a demon to teach a pure cherubim anything let alone how to use their wings.

I nodded my head subtly.

I didn’t want to see his pain when I knew I had done what was in the best interest of our child. He shouldn’t be raised in Andrew’s world. It was too horrific for an innocent angel, I could not yet bring him home. I still had my request to fulfill so I did the best thing I could. I had hidden him in the human world.

“I was thinking my father could do it…”

“What’s wrong with my father?”

“Nothing,” I replied instantly, “I just thought of my father first since he taught me.”

“If you will not allow me to teach him I wish you would allow my father to in my place.”

“Of course,” I answered honestly feeling a little respect for him for the first time in a long time, “I will make sure that Raphael teaches Elijah.”

“AJ,” Andrew corrected angrily but I watched the anger diffuse from his body, “I’m sure Cassiel will feel put out.”

“Father would understand.”

“I wish your protection would extend to our son.”

“So do I…” I told him glumly, “You can hold him you know? You just can’t touch his wings when they’re unfurled…”

“I know and if you know that why did you take him away?”

“That palace was turning in to a place of debauchery. I didn’t want anything to corrupt Eli when he was seemingly untouched by everything. You were losing yourself to lust and greed I couldn’t expose him to that.”

“You took him from me because you were upset by the lovers I kept in the underrooms of my home?”

An angry spark of jealousy came to life within me when he admitted they were lovers and not ‘possessions.’

“No that it is why I left I took Elijah with me because there was no doubt in my mind that he would become tainted by the decadence displayed in that house.”

“AJ!”

“Shh you’ll wake him,” I scolded him, “That isn’t his name anymore I’m sorry but I’ve been calling him Elijah for so long he doesn’t even answer to his birth name. I’m not even sure he knows of it.”

“That was spiteful of you Evan.”

“He’s of holy decent and deserving of a holy name Andrew.”

He was quiet again as if he didn’t have any argument against my reasoning. He actually remained quiet until we reached LaGuardia, all he said was to let the chauffeur grab the bags and check them in for us at the outdoor kiosk while we went inside.

He put on his sunglasses first before he got out of the car, I gently wrapped Eli’s arms around my neck so I could shimmy him out with me. My plan was to keep him close at all times.

After the guy closed the door to the car Andrew put his hand on my back, and I nearly moaned out in ecstasy. I scolded the girls for reacting to him so lustfully; I did my best to keep my inner reaction to myself knowing full well that Andrew knew what he was doing to my wings.

Just because God had given my wings the immunity from his sinful touch didn’t mean I could physically accept a demon. I had fought with myself constantly If I just gave in to my want for him then he wouldn’t need the sad creatures he kept below the normal palace walls. He mentioned it to me before, he uses them to taunt my willpower.

I couldn’t give in no matter how much I missed his touch; my body was the only thing he hadn’t been able to warp since his fall.

“Come on we should eat before we take off it’ll be awhile before we can get a real meal.”

He gave me that same devilish smile as he proceeded to guide Eli and myself through the smaller of the New York airports.


	4. Three

The palace hadn’t changed all that much there were still norcs at every door, to tend to every dweller of this horrid place. The poor creatures were so intelligent and gentle and because of their strange appearance they were turned in to nothing more than servants. I still greeted each and every one and they still showed me the same amount of compassion they had before.

Sometimes I believed they were my only friends inside the walls of this lavish prison. The head norc Avis stood in the parlor waiting to greet us upon our arrival, and he smiled as best as he could with his bird beak.

“Ms. Evangelina,” he greeted warmly bowing with one human arm across his chest, “I’m so delighted to see you again.”

“You do not have to bow to me Avis,” I replied politely, “I am your friend not anything else.”

“Of course,” he shifted his position immediately, “The little tike has grown much since I had seen him last.”

I chuckled genuinely.

“He’s still just as rambunctious though if not worse.”

“I expected nothing less he was full of energy as a newborn babe.”

“Avis since my wife trusts you most and seems to be comfortable I will have you escort her and my son to our chambers for the time being,” Andrew interjected seemingly uncomfortable, “I must go oversee the preparations for the party.”

“Yes my lord,” Avis bowed as he did before.

“I will see you later Evangelina,” he kissed my forehead sickeningly sweet, “Do not do anything irrational.”

I remained still even though my wings rejoiced in the feeling of his lips on my skin. My will was stronger than my desires.

Andrew departed rather unaffected by my stiff posture; probably still accustomed to it. I watched his back uneasily until he turned down one of the darker corridors in the building. It made me swallow harshly, preparations my wings. I knew where he was going.

I didn’t let it get to me I turned my focus back to Avis he gave me once more a warm smile, and an offer to carry Elijah who was mostly dead weight.

“That’s alright Avis, not that I don’t trust you I just feel better knowing he’s by my side.”

“I understand Ms. Evangelina.”

I smiled in return and followed by his side up the grand staircase that led to the sleeping chambers of the permanent residents of the mansion.

Unwanted memories came and went as I traveled the familiar hallways; some of them more painful than the others but I refused to break. I was stronger than this, my purpose was greater than these memories. I would not be deterred by petty unjust treatment because of what I was. My end goal was more important than any of these thoughts. I just had to keep reminding myself of that when these memories seemed too heavy to handle.

“Avis may I ask you something?”

“Of course Miss.”

“Will that creature be there tonight?”

Avis’ bird eyes shifted toward me in a way that would discern most.

“I’m not entirely certain but It’s a possibility she has tried to become the Lady of the house she most likely feels entitled to attend.”

I grittedt my teeth that little—no, no, I couldn’t indulge in name calling or the feeling of jealousy that reared its ugly within me. She was one of God’s creatures even if she chose to forsake him, to be a lowly sorceress who couldn’t enchant herself out of a see through plastic bag.

But the choice of wording Avis had used piqued my interest, tried? As in attempted but failed?

“She did not succeed?”

“No Lord Andrew would not acknowledge her self-proclaimed title,” Avis’s tone contained a hint of amusement, “I had overheard her conversation with Lord Andrew, she claimed because you had decided to leave the position had naturally became hers because she was his favorite. She assured him that she would do a better job than you ever could, she was more suited to rule over the night creatures because she knew them better, and she said it was apparent they liked her better…”

I chuckled, “That’s amusing the poor creature so caught up in greed and power.”

“I agree but it gets much more entertaining,” Avis told me with a chuckle, “The Lord sat there rather patiently waiting for her to cease her incessant praising of herself and when she was done. He simply said no.”

“No?”

“Exactly what she said,” Avis really got a kick out of that one because heartily chuckled, “She asked him what he meant, for a condensed version of what he said he told her that she was merely a concubine nothing more, just because she thought she was suitable didn’t mean he did. He insulted her minimal skill and harshly told her to never compare herself to you Ms. Evangelina. He also mentioned that she was delusional if she really believed the night creatures preferred her over you. He concluded that the only Lady capable of ruling by his side was you…”

Something within me fluttered at the acknowledgment but I subdued it, I couldn’t feel anything for him other than compassion for the time being.

“I’m sure she had something to say to him…”

“She was sputtering things but they were barely sound arguments she knew then that the master would never see anyone but you.”

I shook my head, “I’m not the one he should be seeking.”

Avis shrugged his shoulders, “That is not for me to decide.”

I nodded my head in understanding, “Forgive me.”

“Of course.”

“Well here we are then miss,” Avis told me as he pushed the large, white, Victorian decorated doors, open for me and my child. “Will you be needing anything else?”

“Could you just bring a glass of water for when he wakes up and maybe some apples?”

“Of course my Lady.”

“Please just call me Evangelina Avis.”

Avis shook his head semi-joking as he shut the doors behind himself.

I looked around the large, gold and red decorated room, it was clear Andrew occupied this room. There were things that were undoubtedly his. Some of his leather clothing was hanging off the expensive furniture, I shook my head, one of the imperfections God had loved so much about Andrew was his inability to clean up after himself, it had been endearing.

I decided to put Elijah down on the king sized bed so he could finish his long nap, I pulled the comforter that smelled of Andrew’s cologne, over his tiny body and he snuggled right in as if the scent were comforting. Maybe he remembered it from the few times Andrew had held him? It hadn’t changed it was a possibility.

I wandered around the room aimlessly, wringing my wrists, trying to figure out a way to get outta this one. Something dawned on me as I pulled my cellphone out of my bra, somewhere I knew it would be safe from the overbearing demon.

I dialed one of the three numbers I knew by heart.

“H? It’s me,” I told him immediately when he answered the phone, “It was him.”

“ Good God in heaven are you okay?” Hayden asked me concern dripping from his tone, “Are either of you hurt?”

“No but he dragged us back here,” I put a hand to my forehead as if my best friend could see it, “So far I have no plan as what to do next and I’m afraid he’s going to try pry Eli away from me once he realizes what my only means of protection for him is…”

“Evy you may have to blend in emotionally for right now, he already knows too many of your weaknesses because of your past. I know you’re afraid for Eli I am too, but Andy functions mainly on making you feel vulnerable if you appear indifferent to his interaction with the cherub then he might switch his target. If he can’t get a rise out of you that way he’ll try something else…”

“What you’re saying makes perfect sense H but I’m afraid he’s going to let you know who near my cherub…”

“I understand but if he were to do that it would mean he doesn’t care for his son, which I think we both know that in his own now twisted way he does. I don’t think he would push it that far.”

“I do.”  
“It’s the only thing you can do right now Evy, he’s expecting you to act out; to try and escape. You’ve got to lure him into a false sense of security and trust. It’s your only way to get Eli and you out of there again.”

I nodded my head in understanding, “I know, I know.”

My head snapped in the direction of the door someone had rapped on three times sharp. I quickly mumbled goodbye to Hayden. Shoving the small cellphone back in to my bra, and adjusting it so it didn’t look so obvious. I couldn’t take any chances.

“Come in.”

My calm heart picked up when I saw Andrew enter the room carrying what I asked Avis to bring, it was an astounding sight to say the least.

“I have to admit that this is strange to see.”

Andrew let out a deep chuckle, “I know how to feed myself too.”

I shook my head at his sarcastic joke. He put the items down near where Eli slept and it appeared to me that he was going to wake our child up and it caused me to speak rather hurriedly.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…”

“And why is that?”

“Because the cherub loves his sleep.”

“How much?”

“So much that he’ll throw tantrums for the remainder of the day,” Andrew seemed unconvinced so I added, “He’ll tear the room apart, break that prized batman of yours without a second thought.”

“You haven’t disciplined him?”

“I have,” I replied easily, “But I can’t scold him for doing something before he realizes that it’s wrong to do.”

“Yes you can!”

“If you think you can do a better job by all means poke the sleeping bear,” I made a gesture with mr arm, “He may look like an innocent child when he sleeps but I know better.”

I watched Andrew fight with himself for a good few seconds and finally he removed himself from the bed backing away a couple of feet. I chuckled and told him he did the right thing.

“He must get that from you.”

I shook my head, “Not all of his distasteful flaws come from me you know, you have some cumbersome qualties to you too you know?”

He snorted, “You’ve always been the queen of sleep.”

“If I’m the queen then you’re the Over-Lord.”

He made a childish sound and it was loud enough to make Elijah let out a sound of discontentment and we both stilled in fear.

“See what you almost did?” he accused me and I just gaped at him.

“You are such a child,” I whispered harshly, “You’re the one who made the howler monkey sound.”

“Howler monkey?” he snapped, “My voice is too deep to make a sound like that.”

“Apparently not if you were able to make it.”

“You are just as infuriating as before.”

“Finally something we both agree on.”

He gave me a look of pure frustration as he balled his hands into fists, “I’m sending up a few of the servants to help you and…Elijah get ready for the celebration please be timely and try your best to behave.”

I heard the harsh hesitation in his voice when he had to say our son’s new name, but he quickly left afterwards probably hoping I didn’t see the falter in his giant façade. I rolled my eyes he had so much pride.

I was starting to doubt my capability of achieving the mission I had been personally given by the highest power. He was so stubborn was I going to be able to get him to repent in time?

I sighed as the female succubus came to help me dress and paint my face as if I were a porcelain doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!


	5. Four

“This is so extravagant Avis,” I mumbled as I held Eli’s hand, “And this dress makes me uncomfortable this bright red is to provocative for a female angel of god…”

“I understand Miss but at the very least the master decided to go with the more modest dress the other had a very long open back.”

“I suppose I should be thankful for that…” I sighed, “I’m not sure what the point of this party is, Andrew doesn’t make any sense to me anymore.”

“Neither to me madam.”

“Mommy this thing is itchy,” Eli whined from beside, “I don’ wike it.”

“Relax my cherub,” I caught his hand before he could undo the suit tie, “It won’t be long before you can take the tie off but for now be patient, okay?”

“Alright,” he grumbled and it caused both me and Avis to let out a chuckle, “Up pwease.”

“Not right now my love.”

“I see his attachment to you has gotten worse…”

The deep voice that came from behind startled me and by instinct I pulled my son in to my side; holding him tight enough so that he couldn’t squirm his way out.

I turned to face the demon with the calmest expression I could muster; no matter the situation Andrew’s beauty always left me breathless. When he was created there was no doubt in my mind that he was made to be perfect. Although everyone including the Lord himself knew that his Andrew wasn’t destined to be flawless.

He cleaned up very well as he always did he wore a greenish blue suit that wasn’t over the top it complimented his beautiful eyes and it was tailored to the utmost perfection. I didn’t bother looking at his shoes when I knew that they were mostly made to match his outfit.

“If I do recall Andrew you were very attached to your mother’s side until you were twelve,” I retorted with a small smile, tempted to let out a chuckle when his cheeks turned pink.

“Yes well,” Andrew cleared his throat when his followers began to take notice of his presence, “Best to start the party.”

I noted as I followed the tall fallen angel that his mother may be a weakness I could use to convince him to change his ways and repent.

Andrew had me take a seat on what he called a throne and it made me uneasy I was not one who should be worshipped. I was only a messenger of God. There was no need for those bowing below us to show me such respect I was only a humble servant.

“My people, I thank you all for joining me today in celebration of my Lady’s return. I’d also like to thank you for coming to greet my son, it has been awhile since any of us—myself included—have seen him. He is much older and also goes by the name…Elijah. I would like to ask all of you to reintroduce yourself to the Lady and Young Master of our humble dwelling.”

I swallowed uncomfortably when the line of night creatures began to form in a single file fashion in front of the throne platform. Andrew took his seat beside me and by the charge of tension in the air I knew he wanted to connect our hands as we once used to. For a brief moment I wanted the same thing but it couldn’t be so until he changed.

“Who are all dese people Mommy?”

I smiled and feigned calmness, “Just be polite and say hello.”

I tucked my arms securely around his waist and checked over my shoulder for Avis who had graciously accepted the task of being my ‘guard’ as Andrew called it. I would prefer to call his position a trustworthy companion. But nothing I ever suggested was taken seriously.

Having Avis beside me made me feel reassured that if a certain someone would appear my son and I would be well protected.

“Evangelina it is so nice to have you and the cheerful aura you emit back home with us.”

Ashley the Empath told me with a smile. Luckily because of my purity his power to manipulate emotions had no effect on me. Hopefully my son remained unaffected as well.

“It’s nice to see you as well Ashley,” I shook his hand politely, “You remember my son I’m sure.”

“Of course AJ—I mean Elijah is like my own nephew.” Ashley had a soft face because of his feminine features which made it a bit harder for me to read his motives. So I was very cautious when he bent down to Eli’s level.

“Hello Elijah.”

“Hi.”

“How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

“My name is Ashley,” he said quietly, “I’m a good friend of your father’s—”

I cleared my throat uncomfortably Eli may know that Andrew is his father but I didn’t want him to get used to the idea if I failed at my task. If I failed there was no way Andrew would be able to raise him with me. I just wanted to protect my son from getting hurt.

I could see Andrew tense out of the corner of my eye and I waited in anticipation for him to say something snarky. Nothing came however. I assumed he would respond later when all the eyes were gone.

Elijah was unperturbed by the awkward action; he politely said it was nice to meet him and Ashley moved on.

It went like that for the next four members of Andrew’s cabinet. Christian came after and was jovially polite as always. CC as the other men nicknamed him had the ability to shapeshift in to any living creature. His like Ashley’s abilities were great assets to Andrew.

After him Jake reintroduced himself to us. Jake was blessed with the gift of telekinesis. Interestingly enough, if Jake willed it he could lift a person of their feet. Once more adding to the powerhouse of the leader’s cabinet.

Jeremy was next; Jeremy has a personality that is difficult to read. He could be soft spoken at times but if he had something to say he would openly say it without hesitation. However aside from Avis he had been the easiest to befriend. He was kind and rarely did I question his motives. He had a good heart and I could sense it.

Jeremy’s abilities were exceptional; he was an astounding healer but he could play with Mother Nature as well. A true mystic as the cabinet nicknamed him. However in the heavens we would classify him as a powerful sorcerer. Which to his people was an underhanded compliment. It wasn’t the most polite term.

I genuinely smiled when Jeremy took my hand, “How are you Jeremy?”

“I’m fine I must say it seems brighter around here since you’ve returned.”

“Thank you,” I chuckled lightly, “Elijah this is Jeremy.”

“Hello dear cherub.”

“Hello Jewemy.”

Eli waved politely and then tugged on my long dark hair, “Yes my love?”

“He called me a chewub like you do!”

I chuckled at his excitement covering my mouth slightly to keep the sound of my laughter to myself. My son was the cutest thing on the planet. Beating out kittens, puppies, and woodland creatures.

“Did he?”

“Uh-huh!”

“I think you may have made a new friend Jeremy…”

“One that I am most grateful for.” He bowed to me and I immediately put my hand on his shoulder to relieve him of his humble position.

“Please rise.”

Jeremy nodded his head and gave another one of his infectious smiles.

“My friend you are holding up the line…” Andrew spoke up after eying the exchange with what seemed to be a hint of envy.

I withheld my sigh.

“My apologies.”

With that Jeremy waved goodbye to my son bowed before Andrew and took his leave. Joining the other men of the cabinet who congregated near the booze table.

I can’t say that I was fairly entertained as the next hundred maybe hundred and fifty came to greet us. God may have gifted me with intelligence but he did not give me a photographic memory. I had severe doubt I would remember any of these assorted creatures names. Those who looked upon me and my son as if were insects, was for certain.

Although I was at odds with my estranged husband (to say the least) I still felt an odd sensation of security. I knew that his once beautiful, quirky, personality had been warped in to something dark and unexplainable but I was certain he still cared for us no matter how much I told myself otherwise. He would protect us, he was born an angel, there had to be a hint of angelic morality left in that twisted mind.

When we neared the end of the long line of guests I felt like I could relax and let my guard down slightly. That was until a very cold shiver tremored throughout my wings. Something or someone unpleasant was coming.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my cherub once more as I watched the poor Sorceress enter the throne room. She wore a wine colored robe and a plain black, floor length dress, beneath it. She was expressionless. As was I.

I turned to Andrew with a fierce glare of hatred. But after a moment of observation even he looked surprised. He collected himself quickly and his once uneasy posture vanished as he sat back in his large chair. I figured he would watch how this would play out. As he always did.

Avis stood before the steps to the throne with his right hand on his sword of protection, when Juliet reached the bottom.

“How dare an insignificant norc attempt to draw a weapon on me?”

“Avis has a higher position than you do Sorceress he is my Lady’s guardian.”

Andrew stated in a deep lazy tone as if to express his boredom with the situation already.

Juliet seemed frazzled but only for a moment. She may not have smiled fully but her eyes held an evil mischief that made me want to shift my son away from her further. She was up to something and I did not like it one bit.

“I only wish to greet the Lady and the Young Master as the others have.”

Avis blocker her attempt at scooting around him quickly.

“You were warned to stay away from today’s celebration Sorceress.”

“It’s alright Avis I will grant her a pass for today.”

I grit my teeth at Andrew’s words. The names that I would never allow myself to call him were tumbling around in my head rapidly. Now I finally understood what he was trying to do. Just as Hayden said he thrived on my vulnerability he was trying to test my patience and my strength.

I was never a weak angel. I was strong in both combat and intelligence. I as well had a few tricks up my sleeve in case of this outcome.

Avis did not move even after Andrew’s subtle allowance.

“Stand down norc.”

Juliet hissed when she realized that Avis’ loyalty did not lie with Andrew but with myself. It may not have been proper of a full grown angel but I took a little bit of enjoyment out of watching her smug expression fall off her pitiful face.

“Until my lady permits it I will not move.”

I watched Andrew’s jaw tick in agitation and I knew he was going to oppose Avis’ statement due to the caste system Avis was ordered to follow.

“It’s alright Avis,” I said calmly surprising almost all of the night creatures in the room including the cabinet, “She may come and reintroduce herself to me—”

“But my Lady—”

“Be calm Avis,” I soothed my companion gently, “I know that you will allow no harm to come to my child or to myself.”

The tension in the room increased quite quickly. It was no secret to anyone standing in the throne room the odd triangle that had formed between Andrew, myself, and that lowly sorceress. I apologized for my rude comment again to my lord. I needed to feel pity for her she had lost sight of what her purpose was. That in itself was truly a shame.

Avis slowly stepped aside before returning to his post next to my smaller-than-Andrew’s-but-large-enough chair.

The fallen angel seemed amused by my subtle threat as he looked on this awful train wreck too.

“That’s close enough.”

Avis snapped when she reached her hand out to assumedly touch my cherub. Even though I felt panicked inside I didn’t dare let it show on my face. This was a battle to be fought with self-restraint, a lesson taught almost too well by the angelic hierarchy. I could not lose.

Juliet looked to the powerful demon for help but he did not speak nor did he flinch.

“My Lady,” she said as if it made her ill, “I am Sorceress Juliet apprentice to the great Mystic Michael.”

“It’s a pleasure as always,” I told her with a smile, “This is my son Elijah.”

I watched as she tried to gain closeness to my son again; I gently brought us both back in to the chair further.

“Hello Elijah.”

“Hi,” Eli mumbled before turning in to my breast for safety and comfort.

I wasn’t entirely certain but I think my child as well was an Empath. He was able to read emotions and auras from what I observed. He confirmed my suspicions of this woman though, she did want to harm my cherub and myself because of her envy. Pity.

“May I shake your hand?”

I could tell by the look on her face when she reached out toward my son she was trying to use compulsion, any creature in this room was capable of recognizing such a novice spell.

“You go too far Juliet…”

Surprisingly enough Avis had not been the first to object; Andrew had spoken in a firm low tone that I had heard many times even before he had fallen. He was angry, very much so.

“I’m sorry my Lord I was just trying to be polite…”

What a wonderful little actress she was when it came to my fallen angel. I blinked in surprise at my own thought. He wasn’t mine anymore. He could only be mine again if he were to repent. But even the most disciplined angel had a conscious. Mine told me I was lying to myself, I wasn’t only threatened by the sorceress because of her obvious want to harm my son. She was in love with my love, pure or tainted. He was mine and she wanted him.

I had the opportunity to regain my lost husband, my God-given soulmate, of course I was going to give it my all to get him back. I was prepared for obstacles like this girl. I knew Andrew in his past, and I knew that he loved me. I had everything I needed to battle.

“The use of enchantments on my son is strictly forbidden as I’m sure you recall,” Andrew told her as he lifted a hand to his chin, “The use of enchantments that are intended to do harm result in death with no exceptions.”

Shock was an understatement; he usually let her get away with everything to get under my skin. Perhaps the angel he was born to be was beginning to resurface.

“I had no intention of hurting the Young Master.”

Andrew remained unmoved by her lies as he eyed her suspiciously.

“Take your leave Concubine you have overstayed your welcome.”

The look of hurt on her face did not phase me; I danced this dance with the demon constantly. He was all harsh words and cutthroat insults when he didn’t get his way.

Juliet bowed quickly and was escorted by two nearby norcs when ordered by Andrew to do so.

“Please enjoy the festivities my people.”

I flinched at the term. These creatures deserved compassion and guidance just as the humans do. But they were not his people, they were God’s creations. I stroked my son’s caramel colored hair in means to relax. The game of chess I was playing wasn’t over just yet.

“Mommy?”

“Yes my cherub?”

“I don’t like that woman.”

I placed a kiss on his forehead, “Don’t worry my precious Elijah no one will hurt you as long as I’m with you.”

“Me as well little one,” Avis said from beside me, “Rest easy.”

“Evangelina…”

“Yes?” I turned my head away from my son for a brief moment to eye the demon.

“I wish to speak with you privately.”

It wasn’t a question it was a command. It caused me to shake my head.

“Andrew I remember a time when you would ask for my company rather than demand it.”

“Yes well I remember a time when you would willingly give me your company…”

I sighed, “Andrew—”

“Let’s put the cherub down first he’s falling asleep as we speak.”

I nodded silently standing as he did. I followed him closely behind the throne chair through the passage that was hidden behind the black and purple curtains that hung above the thrones. When we reached the private wing of the large mansion Andrew spoke again.

“I would like to carry him.”

I felt my stomach tighten. Eli had already fallen asleep on my shoulder during the short journey between the back ways of the home. To have him away from me in the arms of an impure creature scared me half to death. My only baby no less.

“I protected him did I not?”

Andrew asked me in agitation when I hesitated for too long.

“He’s my son too,” he added, “Although you seem to forget that simple fact.”

“The rules I live by, the ones you used to abide by as well would say otherwise. I have made a great exception by letting you be this close to him.”

He swallowed a knee-jerk reaction he had whenever he became upset. We walked in silence for a moment, I just observed his quiet behavior. Even when we lived happily together before all of this occurred Andrew always had something to say; so when he remained silent I knew that he was actually hurt.

Unfortunately the side of me that felt pity for all creatures regardless of relation was winning me over. It was a huge gamble but if I allowed him to hold our cherub it might gain that trust Hayden and I had discussed.

“When he gets tired his wings tend to unfurl…” I told him quietly when I stopped in the hallway to pass off my child, “Please be careful in avoiding them, all I ask is that you allow him to wrap his arms around your neck. Also that you hold him from his bottom.”

“I know Evy,” Andrew said with a smile he tried too late to hide. “I used to hold him when he was a newborn.”

I nodded my head biting my tongue from saying anything further. Not wanting to provoke him when he had Elijah.

To say that I didn’t yearn for my husband to be in our child’s life was a lie. It was all I wanted so when I saw how comfortable Eli was with his father when the switch off was complete I felt a pang of sadness. I saw glimpse of the life we would have had if my overzealous seraphim would’ve been a little more patient with me.

“Andrew don’t you regret any of your past choices?”

“Of course not.”

He stated so simply that it made my heart stop.

“Not even a little?”

“What are you trying to get at Evy?”

He snapped at me and it caused me to sigh and twine my hands together in front of me.

“Nothing.”

We remained quiet even as we lay Elijah down for the night, I allowed him to help me prepare him for bed and after he was settled in. I followed him down the hallway to room he said would be more appropriate for us to talk. Only after I made sure Avis was with Eli to protect him.

I could only imagine the kind of things he wanted to talk about. Our talks never went according to plan anymore. Memories of the past came barreling through my brain, an image of when we first got married came back front and center. A time when he would let me straddle his lap no matter what he was doing just so I could inform him of my day.

I swallowed the sadness that came shortly after the memory vanished, to lose the closeness we had was the heaviest pain I had to carry. The love we shared had been so pure and now it was mangled.

I kept my head held up high. I needed to have more faith I was sent after him for a reason. The Lord had faith in me to bring my lost husband home. I needed to trust myself too.

So I entered the private room with new found strength ready to face his worst.


	6. Five

Andrew leaned against the long, dark wooded, desk one of his legs stretched out while his arms were crossed. His strong façade had returned to mess with me and it made me uncomfortable. I wasn’t able to read his expression. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about I was going in to this thing blind and unsure. But never for a second did I let my straight expression falter.

“What is it you need to speak with me about?”

“I think you handled Juliet very well my love.”

“You pulled me aside to pay me a compliment for how I had to handle your pitiful mistress?”

He shook his head with a smirk forming on his lips.

“Amazing how someone who had attempted to hurt the cherub you still feel compassion for…”

“Fortunately she is still poor in her craft but as I’m sure you know mother and father raised me to feel compassion for those who have strayed from their purpose.”

“Ah yes I remember quite well the holier than thou, self-righteous, rules taught beyond the gates.”

I swallowed an uncomfortable lump subtly. I did feel slightly hurt at his insult because his hypocrisy was astounding. He used to be one of the most compassionate angels in all of creation. I desperately wanted to know what changed him in to the dark, lost, seraphim he was now. Eventually I would but I knew that he would snap at me for prying.

“I don’t believe you called me here to talk down on my upbringing although you do get enjoyment out of it.”

He frowned but quickly masked it with an even expression.

“You’re right Evy,” he replied crossing his arms over his chest once more, “I wanted to talk to you about Juliet’s punishment…”

“That has nothing to do with me Andrew…”

He knew I wasn’t going to punish anyone when it wasn’t in my nature to do so. I was not the Lord I had no place in deciding another creature’s consequences. Neither did Andrew but nothing productive would come out of a conversation like that.

“Really?”

“Yes I do not have the authority to punish someone.”

“But you know as well as I do she was attempting to hurt AJ—I mean Elijah, you must have some ounce of maternal anger lurking around somewhere…”

I nodded my head.

“Of course I do, just like any other mother the urge to protect my young is powerful but my self-discipline is stronger. It’s not my place to punish the wicked especially when they have yet to repent.”

Andrew let out a very unattractive snort.

“You’ll be waiting for his second coming than Evangelina that sorceress sold her soul to Lucifer a very long time ago.”

A feeling of disgust washed over my body at the sound of that name and for once I didn’t have to hold my vile emotions back. I was angry and I was outraged he had lain with that creature in excessive amounts. What if her evil tendencies flowed in to Andrew? What if it was too late to get him to come back home?

“How vile,” I unintentionally snapped, “And you knew this the entire time you were with her? Do you not realize how detrimental she is to your redemption Andrew?”

“Evangelina I have no need for redemption as I have told you many times before.”

“Then do you intend to side with a traitor?”

Andrew took a step closer to me in which I took a larger one back.

“My loyalty is no greater to that traitor as it is to the one he betrayed.”

Maybe there were some morals preserved in that dark, confused, brain of his. Even with his sense of morality, I still could not make out an exact reason as to why he fell. Andrew made a convincing story claiming that I was more than partially to blame. While I may believe that I did have something to do with his fall, I think my absence only tipped his unstable thoughts.

In order for me to bring him home I had to know the true meaning behind his fall. I knew pulling it out of him was going to be no easy task. I had to be patient, play his game, and wait for his trust to return to me.

Sadness was certainly something I had been accustomed to; it felt odd to me that I had to falsify trust with my husband. Who was at one time my god given soul mate. When we were first married I could trust him with anything, he had always had my best interest at heart. He genuinely cared for me, and I him. What has become of him now, this poor creature so full bitterness…I didn’t know him. I couldn’t trust someone I didn’t know.

“May I ask you something Andrew?”

“Of course.”

“Will you answer me honestly?”

“I am always honest with you.”

He was I couldn’t fight with him on that. He always told me the truth whether I was going to like it or not. Although he enjoyed his games of cat and mouse he played them honestly. Which was why he was such a difficult opponent. He didn’t need to bluff. He was very clever and so cunning it was lethal.

I gave a subtle nod of my head.

“Do you miss home?”

I watched his lips turn down in to an interesting frown. I finally saw a flash of vulnerability. So he did miss where he belonged. With a newly restored wave of hope I continued to keep my poker face up as I sat down in one of his larger chairs.

He sighed almost as if he longed for the past; my wings ruffled at the thought of him returning with me and our son. I had to subdue it however. I still did not know what he was going to say, as I said before though he is honest he is cunning and is very capable of turning a situation around. My guard had to remain intact for me to survive.

“I miss you.”

His voice was gruff and low a true reflection of what he was feeling at the time.

“I don’t think I ever left you.”

He hummed deeply.

“You don’t think so?” he questioned me as he straightened his body to his full height, “You don’t smile at me anymore in fact you don’t even bother to look me in the eye. There was a time when your face would light up just from the sound of our front door closing, do you remember that Evy?”

I nodded once again ignoring the distance he was starting to close. I could not afford to become shaken.

“That was when you had your senses about you.”

“I still have my senses darling…”

“No Andrew you do not.”

“I told you before Evy that this is who I am now I have no interest in returning to who I was…”

I held back the tears that came rushing to the corners of my eyes. If he had no interest in returning home than we could never be together again. It was a very difficult pill to swallow after only knowing this one love for the majority of your entire life.

“Then do you have no interest me?” I asked softly but careful not to let emotions get the best of me, “I cannot be with you when you forsake everything that you have ever been taught, and everything you are.”

His face contorted to one of quick anger and when his large hand slammed down on his old cherry wood desk I jumped.

“You know as well as I do that you are by far the most important person to me!”

His volume threw me for a loop; just a moment ago we were having a simple conversation. Quite honestly, I didn’t think this would be the comment or question that would send his putrid temper in to a whirlwind.

“And you questioning my interest in you insults me!” he continued to roar, “Everything that I have ever done has been for you! Your ungrateful attitude astounds me, do you remember the promise we made?”

I swallowed uncomfortably when he became so angry that he cornered me in my chair. I could not keep his gaze. That promise was made out of love and uncertainty. It was childish really.

“That promise was made in a compromising situation Andrew.”

“Compromising situation?” Andrew chuckled and for some reason it made me feel small, “You can’t even say it can you?”

I looked away from him refusing to succumb to his tauntings. He grabbed my chin not harshly but strong enough to turn my whole head.

“You made me promise you to never let you go didn’t you?”

When I refused to answer he shook my chair slightly startling me enough to catch me by surprise.

“You made me promise to only love you did you not?” he was losing his sanity very quickly, “I kept my promise Evangelina it doesn’t matter which direction you look at it from. I haven’t let you go and I still love only you…”

“Andrew we were young and just married when I made you promise me those things I wasn’t in my right mind it was made in a moment of duress It—”

“Duress?” he bit out harshly, “We were making love! Duress implies that I had forced you does it not? Are you trying to tell me that I forced myself on you?”

“Of course not.”

“Did I force you to say those things?”

“No of course not but as I said before—”

His face came closer to mine and just for a moment I saw the hurt and desperate need for my approval in them.

“You have never been a liar Evangelina Damaris daughter of Zadkiel, but are you starting now?”

“I am not lying to you about anything.”

“It sounds like it,” his tone was sullen and voice deeper than before, “Do you know what it sounds like Evy?”

I shook my head no.

“It sounds like you are trying to tell me that you do not love me anymore…”

I caught that gasp that wanted to be set free. It was foolish of me to play that card. I knew he was smart but I still was caught in his trap. If I didn’t love him why else hadn’t I escaped back to the gates when I first managed to leave this place of debauchery. It was obvious the almighty father would forgive me and protect me for not completing this task. I loved Andrew too deeply to leave him without at least knowing I tried.

“Maybe I no longer do?”

His face frightened me; the dark expression that clouded over his beautiful blue eyes was one I had never seen before. It was clear to me then that I had hurt him, the thought of my love disappearing must have scared him. However a wounded animal was very dangerous when backed up in to a corner.

Andrew pulled me out of the chair only to throw me on to the floor. I took in a deep breath. This wasn’t my Andrew I had to keep telling myself. This wasn’t him this was only a lost creature who looked like him.

“If it is not me that you love then who is it?”

I could feel his penetrating stare boring down in to my back as he waited for me to answer. I knew he was jealous and that maybe I had pushed it too far tonight. I had not been here long enough to fight with him. I may have shattered my first hopes of gaining his trust back. If he thought that I didn’t love him why would he come back home with me?

I internally groaned knowing I had made a terrible mistake.

“I love no one else.”

“Tell me the truth Evangelina…I have no patience for lies.”

“I’m telling you the truth Andrew!”

I yelled when he pulled me from my humble position on the floor to a degrading one where my face was buried in to his large desk.

However he was past the point of reasoning. The possibility of me loving another must have terrified him more than I thought it would. He was losing his mind to envy. So much so that I felt him ripping open the corset to the evening dress I wore.

However I didn’t shake or scream out. I could not show fear.

“You may lie but your wings will not…”

Bless him father for he knows not what he does, he does not see the hurt he inflicts upon others. Upon me and upon you forgive him and forgive me.

I felt the warmth of his large hands glide down my back and it made shiver; this was wrong but I had missed his touch so much my body reacted before my mind could. The closer his fingers glided to my spine the more I felt my body flush.

His hands touched the beautiful junctures of the tucked away wings on my back and I could no longer control them. They began to unfurl at his touch they had missed him and they didn’t care of what he was they only wanted him to pet them and cherish them as he once did.

He caressed them gently; no sign of his fierce anger anywhere to be found. The desire to moan his name was so intense that I almost couldn’t control it. I was losing myself to this one moment of temptation. I had to fight the urge I had to be stronger than this.

“They missed me…” he mumbled quietly almost as If he were amazed, “In yet you denied me.”

“Let me up Andrew…” tears flooded my eyes at the thought of him touching my wings once again, “Let me up right now.”

I didn’t snap or lose my composure I was very firm but gentle. But surprisingly enough he let me up without a fight.

I stood up straight and let my wings return to their usual hiding place.

“Allow me to fix your dress.”

“No thank you the room is just down the hall besides no one comes to this wing of the home without your permission. If you don’t mind I’m going to go check on the cherub…”

I subtly wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes as I headed for the door. Andrew did nothing except watch me walk out the door.

As soon as I stepped outside that room I ran for the comfort of my son. Even though he was young and wouldn’t understand just seeing him and holding him would reassure me in my challenge for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy folks!


End file.
